The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets and, more particularly, to a mounting bracket that mounts a crossbar on the handlebar of a bicycle, motorcycle or similar vehicle by utilizing two bolts so that the bracket is firmly clamped to the handlebar and the crossbar is secured to the bracket.
In the past, different fastening or mounting devices have been used to mount a crossbar on the handlebar of a bicycle, motorcycle or similar vehicle. It is important to securely mount a crossbar on a handlebar in order to provide sufficient support so that the handlebar will not bend or flex during ordinary operation of a bicycle or motorcycle. Mounting brackets using only a single bolt have been utilized in the past, but do not adequately clamp both crossbar and handlebar members due to the tolerances of the brackets and of the lugs at the ends of the crossbar. As a result, the bracket may come loose from the handlebar or the crossbar may move or rotate with respect to the bracket due to forces encountered during operation of a bicycle or motorcycle, failing to provide support for the handlebar when needed.